


Living with Regret

by MortalGlare



Series: Everett Chronicles [3]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:29:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8573101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MortalGlare/pseuds/MortalGlare
Summary: A darker time in Everetts life but something that changed him for the better.





	

My name is Damon Everett and after you hear what I’m about to tell you, you may hate me, or you may pity me. Either way you deserve to know.  
I was nineteen at the time, a cocky bastard saw myself as a bit of a peoples hero. On the night in question I had wondered into a town called Rivet City, it was the same as all the other towns I had visited recently, houses made of scrap, people struggling to get by the usual ‘boring’ stuff as I thought at the time. I headed straight for the centre of town looking for the Mayor, I had been making somewhat of a name for myself with my powers and newly gained heroic attitude and hoped that I might be recognise.   
The guy had the nerve to keep me waiting for fifteen minutes, I hadn’t even seen anyone else in the building but if it had made him feel in control the id put up with it. When I finally got to meet him he seemed nice enough but unfortunately he didn’t know who I was, but I knew it’d only take a few days to show him what he had been missing out on. I asked him about possible work to be done in the town and he told me to just ask around and introduce myself. God damn him if he wasn’t convincing.  
With my already enlarged ego I swiftly left to show the people of the town just how wonderful my young self was. They all seemed happy and willing to hear my stories of heroism and daring missions I had completed. For any non idiots among you this should have triggered alarm bells. You don’t get by in this world unless you’re cruel, paranoid and ready to stab your neighbour at a moment’s notice. Being the fool I was I didn’t even notice this over friendliness and continued to wander the town looking for work and getting a little tipsy from drinks offered by some of the residents. Thankfully my enhanced metabolism meant that getting drunk was much more difficult, if not for that I would have passed out a while ago.   
That night, mightily impressed by my tales I was offered a free room in a lodging house and I took it gladly. I don’t remember the exact time but at some point in the night I was woken by loud explosions and screams as someone ran into my room shouting that we were under attack. I quickly dressed and stumbled down the stairs and out onto the streets to the sounds of rifle shots. It seemed as though an entire army had come to assault the town, if only I had seen the truth behind it. I pulled down my goggles which had a filter on them which enhanced my night vision slightly, allowing me to better fight our enemy.   
I shrugged off my coat, rolling my shoulders readying to fight. I ran straight towards the first group of fighters I saw ducking and weaving to avoid the bullets. When I reached them a few pulled out knives and the rest dropped their guns and raised fists, severely underestimating me ‘Perfect’ I thought. As the fist fighters came towards me I blocked the first few strikes with my forearms, weathering the blows before I strike at the perfect moment. As I took blow after blow my arms and hands began to glow slightly, wrapped in a sheen of purple energy. Then I saw it, one of them was winding back for a full force punch to my stomach leaving him exposed.  
I easily ducked under the swing and caught him square in the ribs. There was a ripple of purple light and a scream as I launched him across the street and he struck a wall and lay still. And that, that is my power, I have the ability to harness kinetic energy and turn it against my enemies.   
I made short work of the other fighters in the same way, they were seriously thrown off balance by my powers and it was way too easy then I turned to the knife wielders. Now this was a whole different situation. I started walking towards them, and they towards me. I reached into my pocket and withdrew a small metallic orb and tossed it at them, it went off with a loud bang and the men were blinded for a moment, using this distraction and the final reserves of energy I launched myself towards them. I barrelled into one them knocking him to the floor followed by a swift punch to the temple knocking him out cold. With that momentum I proceeded to beat the tar out of the others although one of them did manage to draw blood as his knife raked across my shoulder. The tide quickly turned as I took out group after group with is, they were simply too weak against my enhanced strength.  
With most of them dead and a final few fleeing the town we celebrated and I was cheered as a saviour. Before I returned to bed I decided to take a little scavenge of the bodies for money or supplies, and that’s when I found the letter, the object that changed my life permanently. It was the attack orders from the fighters.  
‘‘I know some of you don’t want to do this but it is the only way. They have taken our food, our medicine and now our doctor. We have no choice now but to fight back, we won’t survive without him. Every man and woman who wants to fight will gather outside of town at eight pm on the fifteenth, and bring with you whatever weapons you can find. We will save our people,  
Mayor Stephens.’’  
They weren’t bandits at all, they had been desperate people trying to survive. To keep going despite their troubles. I hand been the hero of this fight, I was the villain who had laid waste to so many innocent people.  
I confronted the Mayor and you had to respect him for his honesty, he thought id see the ‘bigger picture’ that id side with him. He couldn’t have been more wrong. Even now I regret what I did but I still believe they deserved it, I burned that town to the ground and watched them die.   
Now you know the true story, and I’ve spent this entire time trying to make up for the mistakes I’ve made, but the sounds of their screams will never leave me.  
This is Damon Everett sighing off, see you next time.


End file.
